


Mustache

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor shaves, Established Relationship, M/M, denied sex, oliver gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor shaves his beard, leaving his mustache, and Oliver does not like it. Connor refuses to shave, so Oliver gives him an ultimatum: shave, or no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second installment of the 'Strung Together By Fate' series. I really liked this prompt I received, so here it is! This is actually a thing I thought of when Jack Falahee shaved. It's a new headcanon of mine that Oliver loves Connor's beard, so when he shaved it, it was not okay.   
> Feel free to check out my tumblr, and drop me some prompts that I can add to this series! Enjoy the fic!  
> [ilikeyouxactually](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

"What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?"

"What the hell is that thing on your lip? God is that a caterpillar?"

Okay, this was ridiculous. Oliver was the fourth person to say that today. Fourth. So Connor decided to shave, so what? He was starting to get tired of the beard anyways, and it was his face so he could do whatever he wanted. Or that was what he thought, anyways. Apparently it was a crime.

"Oliver, all I did was shave." Connor retaliated, grazing his hand over his now shaved cheek, and reaching back to hold his neck.

"Yes. I see that, thank you. Why did you shave, exactly?" It was almost humerus how offended and upset Oliver got by the lack of facial hair on his boyfriend's face. Was it really that big of a deal? Apparently it was.

"I just wanted to, okay? Wanted to try something new." Connor explained, a long sigh escaping his lips. He didn't think he looked that bad, but apparently he was wrong.

"Okay, then I want to try something new, too. No sex until you get rid of that creepy pornstache." Oliver remarked, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Connor's heart actually dropped. He couldn't believe it. Was Oliver really going to withhold sex all because of a damn mustache?

"Oliver. Are you serious? You're being ridiculous." And he was being ridiculous. What a foolish reason to not have sex.

"I'm dead serious, Connor. Shave. Then we'll have sex."

Unfortunately, Connor was just as stubborn as Oliver, and could take a challenge. This was not going to be fun. Not at all.

*

The next day was long and stressful. Annalise kept everyone at the office overtime, forcing them to crank out paperwork and interviewing clients for her next big case. It was exhausting. Oliver had been texting Connor all evening, telling him how he couldn't wait for their special evening together. It made his heart warm. To be able to call Oliver his, and to be able to look forward to nights like these. 

By the time he left the office, Connor felt dead, like he would collapse any moment. He made his way over to Oliver's as quickly as possible, without speeding because Oliver always chewed him up for speeding, scolding 'You're going to get in an accident you beautiful idiot.' And Connor would just smile and laugh every time, because he was Oliver's beautiful idiot, and that was more than okay with him. 

Oliver already had dinner prepared by the time he arrived, and Connor couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Oliver actually rolled his eyes upon seeing that the mustache was still in place.

"You really couldn't shave? Not even for me?" Oliver whined as he leaned his head on Connor's shoulder, and then pushing away to storm off into the kitchen. A heavy sigh fell from Connor as he stalked after Oliver, hoping that the older man could have just let it go, because really, was it that big of a deal?

"I don't get why you're acting like this Oliver." Connor replied softly as he took his seat at the dinner table.

"Just don't like it." Oliver muttered under his breath, the words only barely audible. And for once, Connor didn't have a comeback--he always had an argument, but not this time. He sighed once more before digging into his food, making sure to thank Oliver for the meal. A grumble came from his boyfriend, making Connor snort at his childish behavior.

Once the two were finished eating, Oliver made a quick move to start washing the dishes. He rarely washed the dishes. Usually he just loaded the dishwasher so that he and Connor could do... well... whatever they had planned. Connor snuck up behind Oliver, his arms snaking around the man's waist. He feathered tender kisses along Oliver's jaw, and down his throat, just under his ear--where he knew the older man was weak. "Connor..." Oliver sighed breathlessly. A satisfied grin spread across Connor's lips. He had him.

"Come on Ollie." Connor whispered, just before swiping his tongue along the edge of Oliver's ear. He shut the faucet off before pulling Oliver to the bedroom. Connor could just barely see Oliver in the dimly lit room, but the deep blush on the man's face was unmistakeable. Oliver always blushed when they were intimate, and Connor loved it. It was sweet, tender. Connor's hands held Oliver's face, thumbs softly sweeping over his cheeks. Just as their lips touched, Oliver yanked himself away. "Oliver, what the hell?" Connor snapped, brows furrowed together tightly. What the hell was Oliver thinking?

"I told you, Connor. No sex until you shave that... thing." Oliver retorted as he sat down on the bed. The older man grabbed the book on his bedside table, flicked on the light and promptly began to read. He was fucking reading.

"Okay, now that you're clearly occupied, what am I supposed to do?" Connor question, anger and frustration--mostly frustration... sexual frustration--laced in his tone.

"Well, I have some disposable razors in the bathroom, feel free to help yourself to it." Oliver replied simply. He sounded amused, making Connor that much more angry and frustrated. Connor stood there for a few moments, just looking at Oliver with his arms folded over his chest. He did not want to give up. But he hated that Oliver wouldn't even kiss him. Dammit this guy was good. Without another word, Connor stormed out of the room, into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him. 

Hovering over the sink, razor in hand, he stared at himself in the mirror. Was he really going to give in to Oliver? Was he honestly going to shave the mustache just so that they could be intimate again? Was he really going to give Oliver the upper-hand and show him how much of a fucking pushover Connor is? Apparently so.

Minutes later, Connor emerged from the bathroom. Face completely clean, all traces of facial scruff and mustache completely gone. Oliver hadn't looked up from his book, hadn't even acknowledged Connor's presence. Connor cleared his throat to get Oliver's attention.

"Oh," Oliver started, putting the book down as he approached the younger man, "I didn't see you there." Oliver's hands cupped Connor's face as he pressed their lips together in a long, sweet kiss.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't see me." Connor smiled, his arms wrapping securely around Oliver's waist. There was no way he was ever letting go.

"I didn't! I couldn't see you behind that big hairy beast that consumed your face."

"Oh shut up." Connor grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Pushover." Oliver teased as he kissed Connor once more.


End file.
